


Fanart - listen, you are my sun

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for the story "listen, you are my sun" by thenemeton for Teen Wolf Big Bang on Livejournal. Lydia x Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - listen, you are my sun

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Teen Wolf Big Bang. Story was never finished. Media used: Autodesk Sketchbook Pro and Pixlr.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35874379251/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
